otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Unequivocal Answers
---- Governor's Office :A large open office with expensive looking hard wood floors and panelling. A stretch of simple but elegant maroon carpet covers the floor between the door and an old fashioned cherrywood desk that sits beneath a large window with a view of New Paris. An equally well used but comfortable looking leather chair sits behind the desk, and two new matching gray soft chairs sit on the other side. :The desk is complete with a small terminal, a few papers on the desk, and on a corner near the Governor, a Bible is openly displayed. A couple paintings are on the wall depicting mountainous landscapes. Sat Apr 15 18:34:24 3006 Contents: Exits: Governor Tullius Panel Door The governor is sitting behind his desk, as usual. Nothing particularly special about it. Ryan is shown into the office by an aide, "Governor, Ambassador Ryan here to see you sir." Ryan simply waits just inside the door. "Come in." Tullius answers, standing to greet the ambassador as he says this. Jeff Ryan gives a small thank you to the aide and makes his way over to the desk offering his hand to Tullius. "Thank you for seeing me again Governor," offers the lunite diplomat. Tullius accepts the hand, shaking it. "Of course, what is it that you need?" he asks next, taking his seat once more. Jeff Ryan takes his own seat, the lunite nods, "Just a few questions concerning the discussion that took place within the council concerning my world's entry into OATO." "I see, what are you questions?" Tullius asks next. Ryan smiles, "I was more annoyed by the G'ahnli's refusal to favour our admittance and I was distracted. However on thinking about it later... I realised you never said one way or the other how you'd respond if it went to a vote." "We were not expecting the matter to come up that night." Tullius answers. "I believe it was a surprise to all involved." The lunite nods and sighs, "Made me look like a buffoon kept out of the loop. The world in question's own Ambassador not prepared." Leaning back in the chair he notes, "However, the question still stands Governor. How would La Terre vote?" "We have still been examining that question at this time." is the governor's response. "Such a matter is not to be taken lightly and spontaneously." "I understand Governor," nods the lunite, his humour still... serious. "However I think New Luna and La Terre should be friends above and beyond OATO. We have much in common, similiar resources, we're both small growing colonies and we face similiar problems. I think that our worlds should co-ordinate our efforts within the Orion Arm, on various fronts, trade, research, defense. There is a lot to be gained for both of us." "Yes, I see. Of course, we are concerned with the implications of the current status of New Luna and if it is, in fact, an independent state, as well. Your request, as mentioned, is a de facto declaration of independence from any potential claims from the Sol system." The governor explains. "I explained that during council meeting governor. New Luna was a semi-autonomous state within the Luna Government, and it had it's own governor. It simply doesn't hold with the view that the Republic has any right to claim it and there's no sign that a Luna Government will be formed anytime soon to reclaim the world," explains the New Lunite Ambassador. "Besides, the martian occupation of Luna herself is contested, rightly or wrongly, if they made any such moves on New Luna herself, they'd be equally contested. We understand their Navy is of lower strength than we'd previously thought. It would lead to a bloody battle in orbit and an even bloodier occupation." Ryan shakes his head, "That would weaken both sides, whomever was the victor and the Republic can't take too many more blows." "However, we will examine the possibility of other trade and defense agreements." Tullius adds. "We're both major food exporters," offers Ryan. "Why I suggest we co-ordinate our efforts for future seasons. There's no reason we need to compete." He leans forward again and sighs, "However I understand defense agreements outside of OATO are... difficult at best, and could lead to a conflict of interest." He smiles briefly, "Which is why it would be easier if we were inside the organization." "As has been said, we may consider the possibility." Tullius says. "Are there any other questions at this time?" The lunite pulls his PDA out of his pocket, "These are the natural resources we have available for trade, the list has been prepared by Governor Seale." "I am sure the trade ministry could work out various agreements on individual materials if need be." Tullius offers. The lunite leaves the PDA on the desk, "Again thank you for your time Governor." "Of course, good evening Ambassador." Tullius concludes. "Good evening," says Jeff offering his hand for one last shake. He then walks out the room. 28 category: Classic La Terre logs